spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SBFW Parody
'SBFW Parody '''is an episode for no spin-off written by Purple133 and SeemsGood. They wrote it in August 2018, but it didn't air until June 22, 2019 because SeemsGood became inactive. Eventually he got a message out and Purple133 was told to finally put the episode out to the public, so here you go. Script When you’re watching SBFW Parody Show Out the bedroom comes your widow She says stop watching TV you little kiddo! You say No, because you’re watching this one cool show Whose name is SBFW Parody Show! ' ' (the episode begins with a narrator introducing the characters) ' ' Narrator: Here we have SeemsBad. He is sure bad. He also likes Pie Hard, which is about a clown throwing pies at bad guys. Here is CalmSponge, he has a thing for Poopla, which is a pile of shit that says ‘’POOPLA!’’ ' ' SeemsBad: Today’s going to be a bad day! I’ll call Yellow244 and see if he wants to talk! Or maybe HackJackers! ' ' CalmSponge: POOPLA! POOPLA! POOPLA! ' ' SeemsBad: Shut your goddamn lips! ' ' (Yellow244 arrives) ' ' Yellow244: HEY GUYS WANT TO PLAY PIANO GAME? ' ' CalmSponge: POOPLA! ' ' Yellow244: (gets sad) I think that’s a no. ' ' (Dollar pops up) ' ' Dollar: I want to play! ' ' Yellow244: Why not? ' ' Dollar: Uhhh… ' ' Narrator: This is Dollar. If you’re confused, it’s a parody of Polar. And yes. He literally looks like a dollar. ' ' Yellow244: Dollar! Get out of here! You know what Crosby404 is gonna do to you if he catches you around here! ' ' CalmSponge: POOPLA! ' ' SeemsBad: SHUT THE HELL UP! ' ' CalmSponge: POOPLA! ' ' Yellow244: Lemme translate. He said the FireTrash is going to show up! ' ' Dollar: I DON’T WANT TO DIE! ' ' FireTrash: (to SeemsBad) Don’t insult others. ' ' SeemsBad: Fine. ' ' Narrator: This is FireTrash. He sometimes acts like trash, like when he chose Cocky to return to Off-Spin Dicks instead of SeemsBad. ' ' Cocknloaded: (comes in) What the hell is happening here? ' ' Narrator: This is Cocknloaded. Anyway, Crosby will appear in the next episode. Now we need to have a plot so we can be successful! (turns to writer) Okay! Make a parody of Red Flanders. He breaks in the house to get the cheese! ' ' Writer: (off-screen) Uhh, that’s dum- ' ' (the narrator shoots him) ' ' Writer: Owww! Okay, fine! ' ' SeemsBad: FireTrash, you got any plans for the weekend? ' ' FireTrash: Well me and Crosby were going to fight, but then decided not to. ' ' Yellow244: Why not? ' ' FireTrash: Because the narrator came up with a plot. ' ' CalmSponge: POOPLA! ' ' Yellow244: Ah yes of course, that makes sense. ' ' SeemsBad: Whatever. (goes to his room and starts watching Pie Hard) ' ' Clown: (in Pie Hard) Come out to the circus, we’ll get together, have a few laughs... ' ' Cocknloaded: Hey guys, what’s that? (Cocknloaded points to the window and a bunch of ninjas break in) ' ' FireTrash: Oh what the fuck? ' ' Ninja #1: We’re here for the cheese. Cocknloaded: Oh h*ck no, my man. I was planning to do a challenge of eating all the cheese. ' ' Ninja #1: Too bad. ' ' (The ninjas starts surrounding the users, except SeemsBad. Then Stupid Sexy Red Flanders comes) ' ' Stupid Sexy Red Flanders: Gimme the frickin’ cheese. ' ' Cocknloaded: Hell no. ' ' Stupid Sexy Red Flanders: (pulls out a gun) Well then.... ' ' Cocknloaded: Shit… ' ' (he shoots but it turns out it was a water gun) ' ' Stupid Sexy Red Flanders: Damn you Henry! Well ninjas, please attack ‘em. ' ' (SeemsBad hears them getting punched by the ninjas) ' ' SeemsBad: The hell is that noise? Wait, I hear punches and numerous laughs and evil sounds and katana noises and slipping noises! Oh, no! My friends are in trouble! ' ' (pulls out his pie launcher) ' ' SeemsBad: Game on. ' ' (An epic battle starts) ' ' CalmSponge: POOPLA! ' ' (CalmSponge gets his arm sliced off by a katana) ' ' Yellow244: HOLY SHIT! ' ' FireTrash: BRO! WHAT THE HELL! ' ' CalmSponge: POOPLA! POOPLA! POOPLA! ' ' Stupid Sexy Red Flanders: Guys! You weren’t supposed to attempt and dismember him! We need him alive! ' ' Ninja #2: Oh yeah. ' ' SeemsBad: Goddamn, where’d Dollar go? (Dollar comes out) ' ' Dollar: Hi. ' ' (He is brought to the users) ' ' Dollar: Is this a parade? ' ' SeemsBad: (launches out the pies to the users’ hands) Throw ‘em! (the users start throwing pies at the ninjas and they go blind and fall out the SBFW building. Only Stupid Sexy Red Flanders remains) ' ' Cocknloaded: DIE MOTHER FUCKER! ' ' (Cocknloaded charges at Stupid Sexy Red Flanders, but Stupid Sexy Red Flanders steps aside and Cocknloaded falls out of the building and hits the ground 30 floors below) ' ' Yellow244: Well shit. ' ' FireTrash: Did Cock just die? ' ' (SeemsBad looks over the edge and sees Cocknloaded’s corpse) ' ' SeemsBad: Yes, yes he did. ' ' CalmSponge: (sadly) POOPLA! ' ' Dollar: DID SOMEBODY GET HURT?! GAH! ' ' Stupid Sexy Red Flanders: One down, like three hundred to go. ' ' (Stupid Sexy Red Flanders flips through dimensions and escapes) ' ' (For some reason, Calm’s arm heals and Cocknloaded comes back to the room where the users were) ' ' SeemsBad: Wait, what? ' ' Cocknloaded: I don’t know. Where the hell is Stupid Sexy Red Flanders? ' ' SeemsBad: He escaped. How did you come back from the dead though? ' ' Cocknloaded: I said, I don’t know. ' ' (Then a mysterious figure pops up) ' ' Mysterious Figure: You are now asking yourself, how did you come back from the dead? Well, everytime Stupid Sexy Red Flanders gets away, someone killed or injured in action is brought back to life or healed. ' ' SeemsBad: Ok. Now, bye! ' ' (he kicks out the mysterious figure and he falls to his death) ' ' Yellow: Why the hell did you do that? ' ' SeemsBad: I want death to be PERMANENT. ' ' (The mysterious figure dies and death becomes permanent) ' ' Dollar: You must have a screw loose or something. ' ' Cocknloaded: Well I’ll just have to be more careful with this second chance I’ve been given! ' ' (Cocknloaded slips on a banana peels and falls out of the building, but his fall is cushioned by the mysterious figure’s corpse) ' ' Yellow244: I quit. ' ''' SeemsBad: Oh, I guess I shouldn’t have kicked the figure’s ass out the window. (The End) Category:Purple133 Category:SeemsGood Category:Episodes written by SeemsGood Category:Episodes written by Purple133 Category:Episodes without a Spin-Off Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:2019